Percy Jackson: Son of the Unknown
by TimelessFate
Summary: All characters are R.R's! What would happen if Percy had no Father, no Mother that was an Olympian? What if his Father/Mother is an Unknown god/goddes? This is what happens: The Unknown. More Characters will be added later on in the Story! REMEMBER TO R&R! -TimelessFate
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first FanFic, so I would like any pointers, corrections, comments, and really any thing to help this story along! Enjoy!**

"Principal I-"

"Percy!" Principal Nelson yelled at me sternly, "You of all people should know fighting is not allowed on school property!" _And I probably should, considering this being the 7th time I've been here,_ I thought dryly. "Percy! Percy, are you listening to me young man?"

"Yes" She looked at me sternly. "Sorry, yes _ma'am_"

"Don't get smart with me adolescent boy!" _Great… now she's going to go lecture me on how to behave and how "bad" I've been. I mean seriously, the kids were being punks. I did them a favor._ "No matter how hard I try to force this tiny concept into your brain of…"

"Not fighting Principal Nelson? Because I remember them starting it. So, why aren't you talking with them?" I questioned, "After all, they threw the first stone. I simply threw it back harder" I started with a cool stare.

"Yes you did Percy, and now one more fight, and you're expelled from High School!" Nelson ramped on," Already you are suspended from school for a couple of days. Use that time to think about your mistakes. In the mean time, I will call your parent"

"Ok, Principal N, I'll some day learn to not stick up for myself and let others push me around" I replied sarcastically. I stood up, picked up my bags and left. Sure this would bite me in the butt later on, but I said it anyway, "Principal Nelson?"

"Yes?"

"If you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents." I shot at her cheekily. I ran out the door and chuckled to myself when she started screaming bloody murder.

As I rounded the corner of the school, I pulled up my Hoodie, put in my earbuds searched for a song and pressed play. _Ahh, music… what would I do without you! Man, Nelson is a complete freak. She always yells, but its quite funny when she does, cause you can see her 3 chins wobbling. I wonder what she would do if I hit them and said "Practicing my moves on a punching bag, 1,2,3, HIAAA! That would be pretty funny to see. _

As I turn on my street, I see my step-dad Gabe smirking. "What's up half-pint, can't stay out of a fight can you huh? Surprised you landed a punch with those twigs of yours" Gabe sneered.

"Hey Gabe? Can you see that tree over there? Can you see how hard its working to produce oxygen for your fat lungs to breathe? No, you probably can't with that horrible vision of yours, well it is, and its working hard. I think you should apologize to it for wasting all that work on you"

"Come here you little punk, how about I just tape your mouth and nose shut so you can't breathe? Hows that?"

"Wow Gabe! That was almost three sentences!" I remarked. _Wow, look at his face, if it gets any redder, it will explode… I wish it does._

"You know kid, I had a thought, I thin-"

"A thought crossed your mind?" I interrupted him, " Must have been a long and lonely journey."

"SHUT UP KID!" Gabe shouted, walking up to me.

"Say it, don't spray it…"

At this point my mom came outside to see our little word battle. She looked outside, saw Gabe about to hit me, when she shouted "Gabe, control yourself! And Percy, come inside we need to talk."

I walked past Gabe still seething with anger, and whispered "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" I walked through the door and hugged my mom. "Sorry about that mom, but he is such a-"

"Shhh, he's alright" I raise an eyebrow, she sighs, "Ok, maybe not, but did you have to hit those boys? Its the 7th time now, and we can't afford to sent you some where else. Come on, just calm down, we will be going camping while you are suspended from school. We will leave in one hour, ok?"

"Ok, mom, I'll be ready" I sigh, "Wait, will Gabe be coming?"

"No, of course not, now get going"

I go to my room and start to dig around my closet for something to pack, that does not have any Gabe sent on it. _Nope,nope, again, NOPE! Wow, what did that overweight sumo to to my stuff?! _As I pick up a shirt, I gag and almost throw up, _What the hell happened to my stuff? It smells like farts and axe spray all mixed up to form a-a-a…. ugh_… And I passed out.

I wake up to my mom with two bags, one for me and one for herself. "Mom, what happened? It smells like a zombie just crapped itself in my room…"

"Percy", My mom says, "None of those words in my house, ok?"

"Ok Mom" Just as things start to get get better, Gabe walks in and the sent returns, "Oh, Oh God please no! Have mercy on my poor nose, please…." I plead.

Gabe sees me and smirks, "God won't save you here prissy, its hell in here, and what are you packing Sally, remember, you have to cook for my buddies tonight" Gabe asks angrily.

"We are leaving for a camping trip, so cook for yourself, dim-wit." I answer in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Uh-huh, how are you getting there? hmm?" He asked

"We are walking, stubby"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME PUNK?!"

"Stubby. If you don't like it, eat less, smoke less, breathe less, and I'll think about calling you something else, like pear man or blubber butt" I reply cheekily. "So, goodbye Stubby!" and walked out the door with my mother close behind.

**Ok! well that was... fun. I hope it was ok, and not horrible. I need some help though, who should Percy's Patron be? Hestia, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hecate, Nemesis! I cant choose! If I missed any or you have your own, just message me or comment!**

**Always**

**-TimelessFate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just finished the new chapter! Soooooo enjoy... I think...**

**1 hour later**

After an exhausting walk (we didn't walk, are you kidding me? That's like a 4 hour walk...) we were at our destination, the woods near Long Island. My mom likes this place because of the strawberries that come from here. As we set up camp, I can't shake this unnatural feeling off. _What is this feeling. It feels ancient, powerful, and like _-ACHOO-

"Bless you!"

"Thanks mom!" _Wow, there's something my nose don't like. _"Hey mom? Can I go out?"

"Sure" Sally answers.

About 10 minutes in, I hear a crack beneath my feet. I crouch down to see what it is…. "HOLY SHIT!", I shout, "IT'S A FLIPPIN HUMAN SKULL!" I jump up and run to our campsite screaming my head off.

**Back in The Woods**

"That is your son? He ran and screamed when he stepped on a skull. And he is _supposed _to save the worlds that our mother created? Tell me you are joking." A dark voice hissed.

"**No, that is him without my power in him. When I claim him as my rightful heir to the throne, he will become more powerful than those gods**." As He said this, his voice was filled with power. Power that shook the earth to its roots.

Then they vanished without a trace...

**Percy**

As I kept running through the thicket of plants, I felt a tremor. _What was that? And why was there a skull? I wonder if its true that the woods are haunted? Wait.. Who am I kidding! Its just a tale. _I finally reached the campsite, finding my mom asleep in the tent and the fire ashes. _Wow, how long was I gone? Better wake mom up to help with dinner. _As I turn away from the fire, I see a lady, at least 13 years of age sitting on a log_. Holy crap.. She was not there a moment ago..._

"Ummm lady? Who are you" I questioned her.

"I'm Hestia, Percy. A Greek goddess. Percy... You're a demigod."

"Okayyyy, the mental hospital is down the road about 20 miles, after, you take a right. Now shoo" I wave her off.

She chuckles, "Percy, I am a goddess, and your a demigod. Has your mother ever said why she married Gabe?"

"Yah, because my _father _abandoned her when I was born. He's a coward and I never wish to see him again!" I shout the last part at her.

"I understand that, Percy, but your father had a very important job to do." Hestia explained.

"Ok, why should I believe you, hmmm?"

She points to the fire and sets it to a roaring blaze, taller than the trees surrounding us. I step back hurriedly "What the hell was that!?" I exclaim, "what the hell are _you!_"

The fire dies down and I can now see her face... An annoyed one at that. "Really Percy... I'm Hestia... Don't you recognize me from your dreams and the voice in your head when you were down when your mother married Gabe? That was me. I'm Hestia, one of your two patrons."

After I regained my breath, "Patron? Like a helper? And who is the other one. Who is my father?" I demanded her to tell me.

"Percy... Your father will reveal himself to you in time, and your other patron should be here by now... I wonder where she is."

A loud crack sounded to my right and the smoke cleared, there was a tall lady. "Hello Percy! I am Hecate, goddess of magic and the mist."

"The mist? Like the stuff in the morning?"

"No that mist is dew. The mist I'm talking about is the shroud that makes sure that the immortal and the mortal world does not mix" Hecate explained like she would to a child.

"Ok, well then do any of you know who my father is?"

"No, he is a being higher than us, with a name older than time itself" Hestia told me.

"And what is that name?"

"Percy, now is not the time to ask" Hecate tells me. "Unless he tells us its ok to tell you, or he tells you himself, then we cannot tell you" Witch lady says.

"But, he's MY father! He abandoned me to.. to that monster people call a human being. He is the reason that child abuse exists! I HATE MY FATHER!" I shout at them. They look at me with sorrow in their eyes. By the time I have finished my rant, storm clouds have appeared and its started to rain. "I curse you father! If you can hear me, then listen, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!" I yelled/screamed at the clouds.

All of a sudden "**Percy, you do not know what you speak of! You have no idea how much pain it caused me to leave you. You want to see me? Then look." **A shadow appears in the woods on the edge of our campsite. A man in a dark suit steps out. I look at him with hate filled eyes and shout, "So, now you appear! After all these years of waiting, pain, and anger… you just now show yourself" I yell/sob.

"**Percy, If I had come, the gods would have knew you were my son, and would have destroyed you as in infant. I left so you could live. Please Percy, understand me" **The man in black says.

I look at him with spite and ask, "... why would they kill me. I am just a normal teen, struggling in high school."

"**No, no you're not… Percy, you are the first and last son of Tartarus" **

**HOLY CRAP! Shit just got real! I think I'm the first on to do this lol. So, I hope you liked it. I need some help here. Should I update every day with short chapters, or every 3 days with longer chapters. Comment or message me! Also, if you spot any spelling errors or mistakes, please tell me!**

**Always**

**-TimelessFate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! Here is the next chapter in Percy Jackson: Son of the Unknown!**

"Tatartrus? Who is that? And why is my mother still asleep?" I asked (kinda forgot about her XD)

"**I am the Pit. The Father of all monsters, The eternal Hell. I am one of the oldest ****Primordial****s that the Mother of all, Chaos, gave birth to. And most of all, I am your Father." **He looks at me sheepishly, "**Your mother is still asleep is because if she laid eyes on me, she would turn to ash"**

I look at him weirdly, "Then how did you two ummm, have sex….." I ask him curiously.

He looks at me with his face pale, "**Percy… on the Primordial side of things…. just don't even ask…"**

I get his meaning and look at him and the tent and almost puke, "So im your son. Now what" I comment rather bluntly.

"**Well, when you were born, I locked away your power and heritage until you were ready. If you want, I could unlock it. But it cause great pain. 12 years of power flooding your body is a painful experience." **Tartarus concluded.

I nodded and answered yes. As he prepared the incarnations that would unlock my power, I started to have second thoughts about this. _Wait... 12 years of power? I really hope this won't destroy me._ Right as I'm about to speak, I feel something unlock. Something that was separated from my body reunite with it and form a bond. And then the pain. It felt like my body was slowly tearing itself apart, then putting itself together again. _When will this end! If it does not soon, I'll die._ As soon as the pain is unbearable, it stopped suddenly as if it were not even there in the first place.

I stood up shakily "well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" As soon as I finish saying this, I slip into the realm of sleep.

**2 years later**

Tartarus lunges at me with his sword aiming for my head as I sidestep away as the sword whizzes by my head, just missing it by inches.

"Not so fast dad! This match will last more than a few minutes!"

**"Do you really believe that Percy? Well then, dodge this.."**

I see his hand start to pulse with black fire. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. This is ganna suck!_ As soon as he throws it at me, I try to block it, but I realize he didn't aim it at me, he aimed it at the ground. _Holy flipping shit... _As the fire ball explodes, I am hurled backward faster than Hermes on speed and fly into a mountain.

As I pick myself up, I see my father two feet away from me with his sword spinning and flashing like a halo... A halo that's about to chop me down the middle. _OK dad, time for my own little trick. _I shadow travel behind him and with my fist arcing with dark lightning, punch him in his neck. He grunts in surprise and then falls.

"Ha... I just beat my dad! I JUST BEAT MY DAD!" As soon I speak this he runs his sword through the back of my knee.

I fall down next to him. "Really dad... That was cheap... really realllly cheap."

Tartarus laughs, **"Percy... You should have seen that coming..." **Father says to me. "**But after 20 years of constant trading, you beat me" **Tartarus says with a laugh. (Time is different in Tartarus. 1 year above is 10 years below)

"Bout time to" agreeing with him.

"Sooooo what now father?" Another trip to aunt Nyx? I haven't seen her in awhile. Or to the 'terrible swamp' where that one giant is. And, if its not too inconvenient for you, please get the sword out of my leg. It kinda hurts." I ask impatiently

Tartarus look at me out of the corner of his eye, "**Sure, as soon as my neck heals after you punched it, and where did you learn that trick with the Spectral Lightning punch thing?"**

I sigh, "Fine I'll pull it out myself. And I learned that punch from Nyx. She taught me the whole night/black stuff. and let me heal your neck after I repair the hole in my leg." As I mutter an incarnating of healing, both Tartarus's neck and my leg fix up by magic, courtesy of both Hecate and Hestia. "Ok, done father. Now what?"

As we get up Tartarus cracks his neck and sighs. "**What is it with you and your energy? I should have the most since I just got punched by 10 billion volts of electricity."**

"Well technically speaking, it was -10 billion volts of electricity because it was Spectral Lightning, not the mortal kind." I say in a know-it-all voice.

Father looked at me like he wanted to send me to heaven, (can't say hell cause they are already there. lol) but asked me if I wanted to go up to the mortal world. I looked at him with sorrow, "Father, no one will recognize me though. And even if I do, I'm too powerful and Zeus, curse the bastard, will come after me with the Olympian Council."

"**Well son, we could put you down as a son of Hades, after all, you do have all the traits plus more than his children. Also, we could ask Hecate to just add the memories that Hades had you. You could visit me whenever you like." **Tartarus told me.

I looked at him, "You would really do that? But what about you? Won't you be bored without me to kick your ass?"

"**Kick my ass? It was only today that you managed to 'Kick my ass' as I recall"**

"I came close more than at least a hundred times!"

"**Came close, not beat."**

"Whatever. But yes, I would like to go to the mortal world, but don't I look… a little Hellish?" I looked myself over, 6'0 in height, Swimmers body packed with muscle, black and red eyes, and to top it off, pitch black wings that sparked with black lightning or made of hellfire and 14ft wingspan. I looked very fearful, but also pretty badass.

"**We could just put an illusion on you, I'm pretty sure Hecate could do that." **

"What about my wings?"

"**Hmmmm, how about this?"**

He touches my shoulder and I feel a new part of my body appear. I now have two wing slits in my back. "Ok, thats new" I fold my wings up and bam, no more wings. I slide them out, boom, wings.

"I think im now ready for the mortal world dad. Bye, for now!" I launch myself upwards commanding the pit to open up. As soon as it did, some flying monster tried to escape, but I blasted them with fire and lightning, "NOT TO DAY MOFO'S!" I shout at them as they turn to black sludge. As soon as I'm in the mortal world, I close the hole up. I look up and find myself looking up a silver arrow. I pale. _Oh shit on toast, in the bed and on my grave._

"And what do you think you're doing here _Boy!_"

**I feel like such a Bitch cutting off the story right there. Alright, Authors Notes:**

**1) How did you like this story?**

**2) Do you like how Percy is or should I change him?**

**3) Who should Percy hook up with?**

**4) When should Percy be there? After the Great prophecy #1 or #2?**

**5) I will be updating as I feel like it so please don't pester me about it *cough* *cough***

**6) COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! PLEASE! The more comments there are, the quicker I'll get the next chapter out!**

**Always**

**-TimelessFate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, Sorry for the late update. School is a bully. Enjoy chapter 4!**

I quickly decided not to let her know I was a son of Tartarus, but a son of Hades. "Nothing Lady Artemis. Just a mistake in shadow traveling, sooo yah". How ever, I was not expecting her reaction though.

"Hades? That Death Breath couldn't keep it in his pants, could he? Father must know about this." Artemis called out, "Zoe, I'm bringing a son of hades to the council, ok? I'll be back soon." As she finished she grabbed my wrist and teleported away to Olympus. As soon as we landed… Well I landed on my face, Artemis on her feat. _Sorry father, got in a little commotion with the goddess of the Hunt…._

I hear a laugh in my head, _**Already Son? I wish you the best of luck! You might need it…**_ The voice vanishes from my head with a sound of laughter in the background. "What?" I ask my voice muffled by the floor.

Artemis looks at me and chuckles. "Get off the floor boy. We have a lot to do, demigod." She turns around and walks towards the two giant doors that might pronounce my doom _Hecate? I really hope that that mist memory editor works, because if it doesn't, this might be my last chance at the mortal world._

_Don't worry, Percy. Your father helped with it as well. It would be impossible to unravel it._ Hecate tells me via telepathy.

As I reach the doors, Artemis handcuffs me. I look at her in surprise. "Its for security reasons." She tells me. She puts a hand on my back and shoved me inside. "Zeus! I have found another son of Hades. He has broken the law... Again".

" Hades!" Zeus yells, "Someone summon him and the council!"

Artemis blows her horn summoning the entire counsel. Including Hestia and Hades. As soon as they arrive, Zeus starts to speak "Brother, you have broken the law again by having another child."

My 'father' looks at me in surprise. "Percy, I think I told you to go to the camp a while ago. Why and how did you get in Artemis's possession?"

I look at Hades with a bored look, "Dad, you would never claim me, I would be stuck in the Hermes cabin cause you would never claim me. So, I simply went somewhere else. I traveled the world using destroying monsters and helping demigods in different countries."

Zeus looks at me. "All in favor of destroying the boy?" Demeter, Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Artemis, and Dionysus all raise their hands to kill me. "All in favor to save the demigod?" Hera, Hermes, Ares for some reason, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo and Hephaestus all voted for me to live. With that, Zeus grubles. The main reason why they voted no (save Hestia and Hades) was because they didn't want to clean up Percy's bits off the floor when Zeus blasted him. I thanked them and was about to leave when a voice interrupted me.

"Boy, you had better be going to Camp-Half Blood now. If you do not, we will kill you, Understand Perseus?" Zeus grumbled still unhappy on how he lost the vote. "Artemis, please show him to camp immediately."

"Yes father" She pouted. "Ok Perseus, lets go."

"K, bye dad" I say to Hades.

"Bye percy"

As we are leaving, I say, "Artemis, I can shadow travel myself to Camp. You don't need to show me there. Besides, I like my male parts too much to part with them, so goodbye!" I jump in a shadow and vanish. I step out of a shadow over looking the camp, a couple of monsters decide to jump me, well to be precise, it was a hellhound, a couple of Dracaenae, and a hyperborean giant . _Wow, not the best idea for these monsters, but hey, not my life_. I pull out my necrosteel sword and let my hand burst into hellfire before facing them. "Back off. You see my sword here? Its necrosteel, straight from Tartarus. You want to taste it?"

The giant bellows at me, "NO, WE WANT TO TASTE YOU!" _Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy then. _I spin my sword in my hand making a low humming sound. "Last chance" I say in a whisper almost.

"DIE!" the giant yells at me. He spits ice which I throw a fireball at creating a shower of sharp bits of ice. "Ok, fine" My wings shootout from my back and I just smile, _This is ganna be soooo much fun_. I jump in the air and fly till I'l a microscopic speck in the sky. _Now for my favorite thing to do. _ I start to freefall, faster, faster until im going faster than sound. A dull boom sounds behind me. _Good bye monsters. _At the last second I flip around so my feet are below me and my sword is pointing down. When I land, I stab my sword in the ground and the ground erupts in fire straight from home, and by home, I mean Tartarus. Dirt and rock fly everywhere. When the smoke clears, I'm standing on the hill, well, what used to be a hill, my wings in their full glory, and sword resting on my shoulder, looking completely bad ass.

A centaur approaches me warily, the campers not far behind, and says, "Who are you?"

I jump down from the hill and answer in a laugh and a carefree tone, "Percy, son of Hades, at your service horse dude." I look at their shocked faces and almost died laughing. _Wow, if I had a camera, wow. Just wow._ "Umm, knock, knock, anybody home?"

A latino kid I'm guessing from Hephaestus looks at me with awe in his eyes, "HOLY HERA, MAN! THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Uhhh, thanks? Ohhh, sorry bout the hill man. Here, I'll fix it." I utter an incarnation that earns some gasps from the Hecate cabin and the hill reforms itself to the way it was. "K, done. Where is the Hades cabin?" The campers shove a kid with black hair, olive skin towards me, "Uh-Uh, follow me, P-percy." the kid stutters. _Oh shit. I really scared them back there didn't I? Note to self, no more sonic fire boomers in the future. _I follow him, "Hey man, its Percy by the way. You?"

"Nico" he says.

"Well then Nico, me and you are brothers now, so please, I'm just a demigod, so are you. We are equals, got that?"

He looks at me surprised, "Really man?"

I punch him lightly on the arm, "Yah bro, for real"

As we reach our cabin, a strong force of water hits me in the head. I turn around and glare at the offender. "What was that for and whats your name?" I ask this green-eyed boy.

"That was a warning shot, Prissy. I am the leader of this camp. The prophecy child and the most powerful demigod alive. What's it to you."

"Your name, not your ego, please."

**Ok guys, please comment! I love it when you do. Percy will be with Thila in later chapters, so no bitching about it k? ok. How did u like this chapter? Good? Bad? what needs to change. What should the son of Poseidon be called? **


	5. Chapter 5

"My name?" the kid asks pompously.

"Yah, you know, the thing people call you by?" I tell him like I would talk to a toddler.

The boy looks at me with a glare and says "Hudson"

I laugh, "Hudson? Is that some sort of joke. Thats the dirtiest river in New York. Go back home River Boy" I turn and head back into my cabin and shut the door. I was just about to drop my bags and thats when I remember Nico…. still outside… with Hudson… who now hates me. _Oh crap, totally forgot about that guy. Better get him before Hudson kills him. _I walk to the cabin door and open it, Nico is there, soaked and with his hair down and looks at me with a death glare, which is pretty effective due to his heritage. I brush the hair away "Opps. Totally forgot about you. Let me dry you off." I use my fire ability thanks to Hestia and dry him off.

He looks only slightly pissed, which I can live with. "Why did you shut the door? Water isn't exactly soft ya know"

I look at him quizzically, "It isn't? He looks as if he couldn't make a splash."

Nico looked at me balefully, "He is sorry, _was_ the strongest demigod until you came. He defeated Kronos the Titan of time."

"Yah he was saying that he hated a guy named hudson killed him back home" I reply

"Uh, you mean The Fields of Punishment"

"No, I mean yeah, heh, sorry." I quickly amend. Nico looks at me queerly.

"Percy, what is it, I swear on the styx that I wont tell anyone" Nico swears.

"Ok, Ok…. Nico… I'm not a son of Hades, I'm a-" He cuts me off

"What?! But you have all the same powers as a son of Hades though!"

"Nico! Just let me finish…" I unfurl my Wings of Hellfire and my red and black specks in my eyes rise to my 6'0 height and say, "Nico, I am the first and last son of Tartarus, the eternal Hell."

He gasps and turns to run. I blocked him with my wing, "Nico! I'm on your side! If i wanted to kill you all, I would have done so when I first came into camp. My power is equal to a full Titian. I could obliterate this camp if I wanted to. Please believe me"

"First thing, I was not going to tell, well I was, but I was ganna tell Hudson you want to fight him. Two, can you teach me how to use my sword work better. Three, can you beat Hudsons royal ass for the half the camp?"

"Half the camp?"

Nico looks at me and prepares to tell me a story. "Before Hudson killed Kronos, he used to be funny, loyal, and very fun to hang out with. He treated everyone with respect and was a carefree guy, now when Hudson defeated Kronos, he became really snobby and popular. He ditched Annabeth for the fame of the Olympic world and turned into a tyrant at camp. Most of the camp follows him like sheep, but the rest of us… all we can do is just sit and watch him corrupt the camp. After the war, Poseidon gave him more abilities. Shooting water out of his hands, having a greater influence on liquid objects and such. And now with another Great Prophecy on the horizon, we don't know what we can do." He finished his speech.

"Well that was a great bedtime story Nico. Lets hit the hay, sleep and wake up to a wonderful sunny day. Also, I want to explore the camp, I often looked at it while I was at home, but never went here. Night!" I walked over to my bed and jumped in.

"Night Percy, cya tomorrow." As soon as I was sure he was asleep, I quietly jumped down and put on my boots. I opened the door and folded out my wings and shot up into the sky. As I was flying up, I noticed the storm clouds that have been rolling in. "Well, this should be fun" I tell myself. I fly right into them taking in the feeling of the wind passing through my as soon as I do, the storm breaks and thunder crashes all around me. Lightning fills the night with a flash of blinding light. I hear a voice that resonates throughout the storm.

**"I am Uranus, the primordial of the sky. Ruler of the Heavens. I have never seen a creature like you before in all my years. Your aura is of human and Tartarus. What are you, young being?" **

I take a deep breath, "I am Perseus Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson and Tartarus. Here to fulfill my destiny"

Uranus speaks again after a pause **"Well Nephew, what is your destiny? And I suppose you may call me uncle." **He tells me.

"Uncle, I do not know my destiny yet. But I will go wherever it takes me."

My newfound Uncle speaks **"Well said young hero. I will give you my blessing to aid you on your travels." **

He points a finger at me, and a bolt of lightning shoots out and hits me in the chest. I blackout and fall from the sky.

*next morning*

I wake up groaning and with Nico's worried face above mine with some of the other campers around. "Ugh.. What happened? All I remember is falling... Not even landing."

Nico stares at me "well you're right about two things. You did fall. And you did land."

Hudson walks up to the scene. "Well, look at our hero! Fell down from the sky like a comet in blazing light and trashed blew up some of the camp. Amazing!" I feel anger rising and without meaning to, I shoot a bolt at him and he jumps back just missing my shot. "Did you see that Chiron? He just tried to fry me!"

A new face appears in the crowd. A feminine voice calmly says "Shut up Hudson, before I really fry your ass." I turn to see a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and dressed in silver come that came to my defence.

I get up, wincing a little when I feel my back scream in pain. "Hey, names Percy, you?"

She stares at me "Thila Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the hunt."

I reach out my hand in a sign of friendship " Oh Artemis? That goddess who caught me? Sweet..."

She looks at my hand and then me. "Don't even try"

I take my hand back "ummm OK. I'll just be going. Thanks again" I take hold of Nico and shadow travel to our cabin.

"Why did you take me?" Nico asks.

"Didn't you want to learn how to controlled your powers more?"

"Oh, yah! Kinda forgot about that.."

"Alright then. Let's go." I grab his shoulder and let a shadow consume us.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the errr, late update. On top[ of school work, I now am in the Swim Team for my school. Soooo yah! Come on people, If I ddont update, contact me! annoy me! PM me! Thanks for reading! Rember to R&R as always!**

**Always,**

**TimelessFate**


	6. Chapter 6

As we reappeared in a place I thought was safe, turns out, it wasn't. "Well, son of a beach ball. This might be fun, or really bad" I had traveled us to a random monster base outside of the Mexico border.

My buddy Nico finally finds his voice. "Are... Are those cyclops' wearing sombreros?"

I have a grave look "The end is upon us. Mexican cyclops' shall beat us." I suddenly get a great idea. "Nico, stay here. I'm gonna go do somethin stupid."

"Knowing you, I wonder if that's a challenge"

I look at him ludicrously, "Point taken. Now stay back." I summon my sword from the shadows. "Shotgun mode" I command it. The shadows wrap around my sword until I am holding Terminators shotgun, Tartarus style. "Oh, yahh" I look back at Nico put on my Ray Bans, and salute.

"Are you sure you father isn't Zeus?"

I cock the shotgun, earning a soft click, "Not at all" And walk towards the fire.

Once I arrive, I reach into the shadows and ask for a border patrol hat. "Come on, please work" I feel something and pull it out. "Really?! A Nazi cap? Really? Oh well, it works. Just hope the monsters aren't Jews." I step into the light. "Hello gentlemen. This is Border patrol. Where are your passports?" I hear Nico laugh and the monsters growl.

"Go away human" One of them speaks.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You are on American soil you see? And you not really allowed to do that without having a passport." I say in a superior voice.

One of them growls at me, "Last chance human"

I pull my shotgun into the light. "Or what?"

The leader I suppose points to me, "Kill him."

Three of the four monsters run towards me.

I blast my Necosteel shotgun at them earning a loud bang and three, wait, two screams, and one really girlish scream. "That was a woman? Well, I'll be damned. Never thought there were any…"

The Cyclops roars at me, "HOW DARE YOU DEMIGOD! I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

I look him straight in the eyes with my eyes of insanity in which I earned when I looked at Insanity, and blinked (I will be adding new powers to percys arsenal when I feel like it) and say in a hellish tone, "Wrong thing to say, meat head. I am the son of Tartarus, and I thought I asked for all monsters to stay clear of me hmm?"

"HAHA CAN'T FOOL ME DEMIFOOL!"

"Last chance" I say in a sing songy voice.

"DIE!"

******"****Fine by me!" I will the shotgun to form into a hammer, instead when the shadows clear, I am holding a rocket launcher. "eh, not what I had in mind, but the hell with it." I aim down the sights to see the Cyclops about 20 ft away, and fire. The rocket makes a loud ****_*Wheeeee* _****sound, I dont even want to know why, and hits the cyclops in the chest. "Cio, motha ****** (its rated T… not M Cx) as the giant blasts into oblivion.**

**Ok! I have decided on something. These will be a series of short stories, because I have found out I have the attention span of a gold fish! The stories will be Short of Long, IDK. I will update whenever I can. If you have any Ideas, comment, or if you have an account, PM me, ill get the message a lot sooner! Random shout winner for Ch5 goes to... **_**Cupcakesforlife! **_**I will be doing a shout out every chapter for the best PM/Review!**


End file.
